Fretting About Love
by Red-Seeds
Summary: TWO Valentine Dances are coming up! The 7 kids are freakin' out. And you MUST have a date! Who's asking who? How do you ask them? But Archie here feels uneasy and it's not just because of asking Atlanta. He's uneasy 'cause he feels something is wrong...
1. The Wake Up Call

Little notice here: the Atlanta I'm using here is related to Artemis, ok?

_The Wake-Up Call_

"Alright, finally, LEVEL NINE!" Odie screamed out the last two words. It was enough for Theresa, Jay, Neil, Atlanta, Archie and Herry to wake up screaming too, think Odie was being attacked, try to get up and end up tripping over their blankets and falling.

"What, what is it?" Jay asked, panicking.

Odie turned to Jay with a stupid grinning face. "I finally reached level nine!" He screamed again.

Theresa and Atlanta exchanged glances. "Odie," They began. "Please do not tell me that you played that stupid game...FOR THE WHOLE NIGHT!"

Odie's smile slipped off. "Um, actually, yeah," He admitted.

Everybody groaned. Odie was now obsessed with his flying game so much, he'd even bring it with him into the showers!

"Well, now that I'm awake," Here, Theresa shot Odie a glare but he didn't seem to notice as he continued fiddling with his game. "I think I'm going to take a bath."

Atlanta mumbled something about getting some coffee. Archie jumped up and accompanied her (Jay, Neil and Herry were snickering about this). Neil tucked back into his bed, saying he needed his beauty sleep. Jay went to the bathroom, realizing that he had a full bladder and Herry decided to snack on some food from the kitchen.

"_I got to level nine, I got to level nine!_" Odie sang out loud as the others left.

In the shower, Theresa heard the words "_I got to level nine_", groaned and stuffed her fingers in her ears.

At Olympia High School, there was an assembly. Hera (the principal) walked onstage and announced. "Good morning students. I have an announcement to make."

Everybody immediately hushed up.

"Today is January 20th, as you all know, and on February 14th _and_ 15th, there will be a special Valentine Dance from 6-10pm." Hera continued.

Atlanta groaned. She hated dances, they were so stupid! Besides, there wasn't anybody she liked. Not even a _tiny_ bit!

Archie, on the other hand, sort of glanced over at Atlanta. Should I ask her to it? He wondered. Nah, she'll probably bite me or something! Maybe later…

Jay thought that the dance might not be too bad. He could ask Theresa if she wanted to dance with him but of course, that would only happen if he had the courage to go ask her. Why was it so easy to face dangers but so hard to ask if someone wanted to go to a dance?

Herry, like Atlanta, wasn't much of a partier. The only good part about the dance was the refreshments…

Neil ran his hand through his hair. Dance, huh? He smiled inwardly and looked at Theresa. There was only one girl he liked a lot…

Theresa, also like Atlanta, didn't want to go to a dance. What for? She asked herself. There was nobody she particularly liked.

And Odie just sat there, playing away with his game.

"Unlike other dances, however, this one is unique," Hera added. "You MUST attend and MUST have a date."

This made Atlanta, Theresa and Herry groan like nuts.

Who am I going to pick? Atlanta looked around at the boys. None looked very attractive. She slumped against her chair, hoping the assembly would be over soon so she could throw a tantrum.

Theresa panicked at Hera's last statement. You must have a date? Well hello, Hera! I absolutely do not have a Romeo in mind.

Herry sighed deeply. But I don't have a date, he cried in his head. The only girl he thought looked a bit pretty was Theresa. A bit wasn't enough, though.

"The good thing is that you have a little over 2 weeks to find yourself a date. Everybody dismissed." Hera walked off the stage and the students filed all filed out.

"So, who do you think you're going to choose for the Valentine Dance?" Archie asked Atlanta.

"I don't even want to go," She said shortly. Archie looked at her blankly.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's so stupid. Besides, I don't like anybody."

This got Archie's heart sagging. "But you have to go," He blurted.

"I don't care, I'm not going."

"Hera's going to be marking down everybody coming. They'll find out you're not there." Archie pointed out.

Atlanta looked at him queerly. Archie thought she was going to yell at him but instead, she croaked "Excuse me."

Archie watched Atlanta run into the bathroom just as the rest caught up with him.

"What's wrong with Atlanta?" Odie asked, concerned. He FINALLY stopped playing the flying game.

Archie shrugged. "I-I think she's going to be ok-"

At that precise moment, there was a scream coming from the girl's bathroom. It sounded like someone was having a tantrum.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Oooh! Theresa does seem popular among the boys, don't you think? Personally, I don't think NeilxTheresa is going to work and certainly not HerryxTheresa but of course, who knows?**


	2. Improvisation: F

_Improvisation: F-_

Late at night, Archie was practising his lines on asking Atlanta to the dance.

"Hi Atlanta," He started. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

That's good except that there's no reason why she should agree, he thought. I need to convince her to say yes.

Archie tried a different way. "Hello Atlanta. I see you do not have a date for the Valentine Dance. Therefore, it is my pleasure to offer if you would like to go to the dance with me, Archie."

He paused for a while, thinking about his new line. Too formal, he thought.

"Yo Atta! Sup girl? Wanna go to that "Love" Dance on Feb. 14? I swear I've got chillin' moves that will knock your feet down!" Archie stopped, completely disgusted. Sure it was cool sounding (to him, at least) but to say that in front of Atlanta? She'll probably just get some stomach cramps on her sides after laughing for 5 hours!

Archie tried again…and again…and again…and again…and again…and again…and again…

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Hi Theresa, I was wondering if you want to go to the Valentine Dance with me because I love you." Jay rehearsed. Too pathetic, he scolded.

"Hi Theresa, I love you. Do you want to dance with me?" He tried. Too lame, he cried. Maybe I should try a bit more romance.

"Hi beloved Theresa, you're like a lovely red rose in a meadow full fresh green grass. Your eyes sparkle like precious green emeralds and your hair is like flowing water. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I am crazy about you." Jay didn't go on. Right there, he knew it was too sappy.

Great, he groaned. At this rate, I'll never be able to go to sleep!

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Hey Theresa, you're dead hot. I've got no other girl I want to ask to the Valentine Dance so I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me." Neil questioned to thin air.

Pretty good, he thought, except for the beginning and ending part. They needed serious cleaning. Neil tried again.

"Hi Theresa, could I talk to you? I've got no other girl I want to ask to the Valentine Dance so I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me because I've only got a heart for you."

Neil liked the ending part a lot. The only problem was the beginning. It somehow didn't fit well with the others. Maybe I should just skip it, he thought.

"Hey Theresa, I've got no other girl I want to ask to the Valentine Dance so I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me because I've got a heart only for you."

Neil liked his newest sentence the best. Now, he thought, how do I say the line?

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Jay, _Jay,_"

Go away, Jay thought and squeezed his eyes harder.

"JAY!" Theresa was shaking Jay's arm. _Theresa?_

"What are you doing here? This is the boys' dormitory." Jay mumbled. Then suddenly, he remembered. Jay yelped and yanked his blanket over his shoulders. "Theresa!"

"Sorry," She apologised hastily. "Come on, everybody's waiting for you." Theresa left Jay's room as soon as possible.

He dropped his blanket and let out a deep sigh. Then Jay got changed into his usual outfit and went downstairs.

Archie, Atlanta, Neil, Odie, Herry and Theresa were already down there, waiting impatiently for Jay.

"What took you so long?" Archie asked.

"Lack of sleep," Jay yawned and stretched.

After breakfast, the group split and went to their 1st period. Archie had Social Studies with Atlanta. Neil, Theresa and Jay had Science and Odie and Herry had English.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Archie, you're starting to annoy me!" Atlanta whispered.

During Social Studies, the teacher was droning on Canadian history while Archie and Atlanta were having fun nudging each other's shins.

"You do realize that annoyance is entertainment to me, right?" Archie kicked Atlanta's legs again. She in turn, shoved his right heel. "Ow! Careful, will you?"

"Are you two kids paying attention over there?" The teacher asked sternly. Archie and Atlanta both looked at each other and gulped.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"…that's why I want you guys to pair up." Hephaestus said to his science class. "You're both going to form a battle helmet hard enough to hold up a twenty pound object. Do whatever you want. You know, be creative. Now go and pick your groups."

There were an odd number of people in the class and as everybody began to pair up, Jay, Theresa and Neil were always a group.

"Ok," Jay picked up the slab of metal they were given. "Theresa, you heat up this slab and make it soft enough so we can slice it. Neil," He turned to him. "Get the materials ready. I'll help out with Theresa."

Neil was slightly annoyed with this plan. He wanted to help Theresa out but he didn't complain.

Theresa placed the metal on an iron tray and put in into a heater made for metal. While that was done, Jay operated the machine.

Theresa and Neil waited for the metal to heat up. Neil was checking out his appearance in his mirror. Theresa groaned at that. "Listen, Neil. Can't you survive for at least 2 seconds without that mirror of yours?"

"Hm, let me think," Neil said while checking his teeth. "Nope,"

Theresa rolled her eyes just as the metal had finished heating. Jay took out the metal. "I don't think heating up the metal was a good idea." He held it up with a mitten on his hands.

The metal wasn't soft at all; it was a white color instead. Theresa looked at it.

"So, Mr. Smarty-Pants," She said. "Tell us, whose idea was it?"

"Mine," Jay admitted, embarrassed.

"I'll go ask Heph for another slab." Theresa went up to Hephaestus at the other side of the room.

Neil leaned to Jay. "So who are you taking to the Valentine Dance?" He asked.

"I don't know," Jay said. "I haven't asked anybody yet."

"Who do you _want_ to go with?" Neil asked.

Jay hesitated for a while. "Are you sure you want to know the answer?" He asked.

"Obviously, why?" Neil asked. "I won't tell, I swear," He placed his right hand over his heart and plastered on a grinning face.

"You're not going to laugh, are you?" Jay asked, worried. Neil shook his head. Jay paused and then said. "I want to ask Theresa!"

Neil was shocked. Jay wanted to ask _his_ Juliet to the dance? "What about you?" He asked. "Who are you taking?"

Neil mumbled something instinctive. "What?" Jay asked.

"Theresa," He replied.

Now it was Jay's turn to be shocked. "Theresa? The one I like?"

"Hey," Neil scowled. "You can't claim her for yourself. I also like her."

Jay felt this flame of anger rising in his chest. "Yeah, well, both of us can't ask Theresa to the dance."

"You could always forfeit, you know." Neil suggested.

"Forfeit?" Jay asked. "Why should I forfeit? What about you? I fell in love with her a long time ago."

"So?" Neil argued. "I fell in love with her a long, _long_ time ago!"

Jay was now shaking with anger. "Listen, Theresa will not come with you to the dance-"

"How do you know?" Neil interjected. "None of us know what Theresa really thinks about you."

"There're hints, you know," Jay said. "From what I've witnessed, she thinks you're a goof and wastes your time staring at that stupid mirror of yours."

"This mirror is golden and costs a lot," Neil caressed his mirror. "Besides, you probably didn't witness enough."

"Yes, I did," Jay cried frustrated.

"No, you didn't," Neil shouted back.

Jay didn't want to have a row with one of his team mates to take down Cronus. "Just back off, ok?" He pushed Neil on the shoulder.

"No, why don't you back off?" Neil shoved Jay's arm.

"For you, it's not that hard to find another date. Yourself, for example," Jay pushed Neil's body harder.

"Very funny," Neil rammed into Jay's body. "Don't tell me you're a wimp with girls."

"Shut up,"

"You shut up,"

"Why don't you just-"

"STOP IT!"

Theresa went straight into the fight between her friends and pushed them aside. "Stop it!" She repeated as the boys struggled against her force. They calmed down and realized that the whole class had seen them fighting.

Hephaestus started. "Well, I don't like handing out detentions but…"

The bell rang and Jay and Neil were out of there. Theresa, looking worried, followed them.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Aren't I nasty? I made two friends have a fight! Please R&R! Oh and by the way, I know Jay doesn't argue that badly but, well, just go with the flow (please)!  
**


	3. Atlanta's New Love

**Right over here, I'm going to answer some of the reviews you readers sent me:**

**Nuuoa Eclaire: Ok, I've got answers to your questions: 1) Well, if people were allowed to skip the dance, then I can't get Atlanta to participate in it so yeah, her participation is pretty important to the plot. 2) Theresa so loves Jay, it _is_ really obvious but for this story, I just want to pretend Theresa doesn't like anybody (yet) so it creates more suspense. 3) um…**

**Moonee: Sorry, but I'm not sure what fluff means. Could you please explain?**

**The OddBird: Oh, that sentence was just to say that Herry didn't particularly like anybody.**

**Silverpoppy: Big supporter of Herry, I see… (Not that that's a bad thing)**

_Atlanta's New Love_

"What, they had a row?" Odie exclaimed.

The group (except Archie, Atlanta, Jay and Neil) were having a conversation during lunch. Theresa had just finished explaining what happened in Hephaestus' class.

"What were they rowing about?" Herry asked.

"I told you," Theresa said, bored. She was leaning her head on her right hand. "I don't know."

Odie sat there thinking. "It's not like Jay to argue that harshly." He started. "Maybe he had a bad day."

Theresa sighed and picked her food. They were having meatloaf for lunch but to Theresa, it looked like the lunch ladies were serving brown rocks. "I hope you're right. He did lack some sleep yesterday. He might be crabby."

"Uh, let's not worry about that right now," Odie changed the topic quickly. "Who are you taking to the Valentine Dance?"

Theresa looked up, surprised. "Oh, I dunno," She said.

"Well, I guess you've still got plenty of time to find one." Odie shrugged and took a bite of his meatloaf.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

It was quiet in the detention room. About 12 other kids were in the room besides Atlanta, Archie, Jay and Neil. Atlanta was daydreaming, Archie was leaning on his chair, looking bored, Jay was glaring at a waste bucket and Neil was looking at his reflection in his mirror.

It was a while before Atlanta broke the silence. "So…why are you two here?"

Jay and Neil gave a start. "Because," They said shortly. Atlanta and Archie exchanged glances before looking at the pair again.

"Ok then," Atlanta returned to daydreaming and Archie was also daydreaming about someone (can you guess?).

When the two were absorbed in their own little world, Jay looked over at Neil. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry about getting mad at you just because you liked the same girl I did."

"Oh, _now_ you apologize," Neil rolled his eyes. Jay just stared at Neil until he said. "Alright, alright, apology accepted."

A couple of minutes later, the bell rang, meaning that detention was over. Everybody jumped to their feet and scrambled out of the room.

"Finally, I was starved like crazy in that room." Archie complained. Right after that, his stomach growled loudly.

Atlanta laughed. "How can I not be surprised?" Something pushed her roughly at the back. "Whoa!" She stumbled forward. Suddenly, two strong hands caught her around the waist and steadied her.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going," Atlanta turned around and saw a tall, handsome boy with long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. A gold hoop earring dangled from his left earlobe.

"Uh, n-no problem," She stammered. The boy flashed a smile.

"Name's Orlando," He stretched out a hand. "I've seen you before."

"R-Really?" She asked nervously. "I've, um, never seen you before."

"I just started this year," Orlando explained. "And well, like freshmen, we all tend to stay unnoticed."

"I see," Atlanta said, glad she said a sentence without stammering. "I'm going off for lunch now, I'll, uh, see you later." She turned around, tripped over her own foot and went sprawling onto the ground.

"Atlanta!" Archie grabbed her right arm and hoisted her up. "Are you ok?"

"Please tell me he didn't see that," She whispered through clenched teeth, her face as red as her hair.

"I did, but hey, everybody makes mistakes." Orlando waved an airy hand around.

Atlanta gave a forced laugh and wrenched her arm out of Archie's grasp. "I don't need assistance, Archie; it makes people think I'm weak." She snapped.

"Um, ok," Archie's face fell when she said that.

Jay seemed to notice Archie's depressed mood and quickly said. "He was only trying to help, Atlanta."

What looked like fury crossed her face but a second later, she said tonelessly. "Thanks, Archie,"

"It's ok," He ran a hand through his hair, still depressed though.

Atlanta looked around for Orlando but he was already walking down the hall.

"Um, Atlanta? Lunch?" Archie asked her.

She shook out of her daze. "Oh, right, let's go."

Down at lunch, they met Odie, Herry and Theresa finishing up their meatloaf.

"Hi guys," Odie waved. His eyes darted from Jay to Neil and back to Jay.

"Everything's cool," Jay informed them, interpreting Odie's gestures.

"So, how was detention?" Theresa asked them, not glancing up. Nobody answered. She looked up and saw the four shoving food in their mouths as fast as possible. "Ravening, I guess,"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**I don't really have much to say here except to continue the reviews.**


	4. Or Who

_Or-who?_

"Who?" Theresa asked, confused.

Atlanta sighed. "Or-lan-do," She said slowly. "He's this really hot guy I met yesterday."

"Coming out of detention?" Theresa guessed. Atlanta nodded. "Ok, so basically, you're saying that you're falling in love with a guy you barely know?"

"That's about right," Atlanta dribbled a basketball, took aim and shot it into the basket.

Theresa and Atlanta were hanging out in the gym playing basketball, taking turns shooting at the basket. Atlanta passed the ball to Theresa who did a lay-up and got the ball in.

"One problem, though," She said. "You do remember the time with Pan, right?"

Atlanta groaned and shut her eyes. "Please don't remind me. I don't want to remember the time I helped someone who almost destroyed the earth."

Theresa threw the ball at Atlanta and leaned against the wall, looking serious. "Exactly," She lectured. "And somehow, you tend fall in love with those who have an evil plan in mind."

"How do you know?" Atlanta laughed loudly. "I've only went out with one!"

"Ok, you have a point," The corners of Theresa's mouth switched into a small smile. "But what I'm trying to say here is you should be careful around Orlando. You know, try him out a bit. Test him to see if he's a gentle, well-mannered guy or somebody who dreams of blowing up the earth."

Atlanta laughed again. "Ok, I'll do that but I'm going to need some help here."

Theresa nodded, catching on. "Sure, I'll help you after-"

"What about right now?" Atlanta interjected.

Theresa looked at her watch and swung her orange hair out of her vision. "Now?" She asked. Atlanta nodded. Theresa hesitated for a while before saying. "I suppose I _am_ free right now."

"Cool," Atlanta dumped the basketball on the rack. "Race you to my room!" She zoomed by faster than Theresa could understand the 1st two words.

"Hey," She cried indignantly. "That's not fair, you're ancestor is Artemis! I want a fair race!" But of course, Atlanta had already reached her room before the end of Theresa's sentence. She waited as Theresa came running down the hall, panting.

"You were ages." Atlanta complained. "What happened? Did you get a haircut in between?"

Theresa made sure Atlanta's shin ached.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Who?" Herry asked, confused.

Archie sighed. "Or-lan-do," He said slowly. "He's this guy Atlanta liked since yesterday."

"Coming out of detention?" Odie guessed. Archie nodded. "Ok, so basically, you're saying that Atlanta's falling in love with a guy she barely knows?"

"That's about right," Archie aimed his bow at the target, stretched back the string and shot a bullseye. The group were practising archery but only Archie was paying any attention to it.

"Yeah, you should've seen her face. It was as red as Santa Claus!" Neil commented, looking up from his mirror.

Jay was thinking his head. "Doesn't this feel like déjà vu to you guys?"

Herry looked over. "Déjà vu?" He repeated, apparently dim at the term.

"Like it happened before," Odie translated. "And Jay's got a point," He added. "I mean, this is like the time with Pan."

At this name, Archie's face stricken. He still had a grudge against Pan even though he didn't mean to do it.

"Yeah, and if we're not careful, Orlando could try to do some harm to mankind or something similar." Jay said seriously.

"Come on, Jay," Archie tried to throw away the idea that Atlanta was swooning over Orlando. "Atlanta's happy the way she is, you don't have to worry about her…"

"Oh yeah, she's happy…making out with her new crush." Neil smirked.

"Neil," Jay warned him. Then he turned his attention back to Archie. "Admit it, Archie. She may be happy but oh, guess what? You're not."

Archie just shrugged to this sentence. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about asking Atlanta to the 'V' Dance."

"Come on, Archie," Herry slung an arm around his shoulders. "Don't give up now."

"Herry's right," Odie nodded. "Just because Atlanta likes this Orlindo-"

"Orlando," Archie corrected.

"Uh, right," Odie said quickly. "Well, just because she likes him doesn't mean that Orlando likes-"

"He does,"

"Ooook. Well, then, just because they like each other doesn't mean that either one of them won't change their-"

"They won't,"

"Oh, never mind," Odie said grudgingly. Archie gave a reluctant laugh.

"Don't think that your chances have blown off Arch," Jay patted him the on the back. "You've still got one. Just hang in there,"

"Yeah, exactly what he said," Odie also patted Archie on the back.

The three all looked at Neil. He sighed "Oh, alright," and patted Archie on the back as well.

"Thanks guys, but you're forgetting something," Archie warned while shaking off his supporters. "Remember? The déjà vu?"

"Right, that," Jay nodded. "Listen, we're going to spy on Orlando and see what he's up to…if he is up to something." He added.

"Are you sure about this," Odie asked. He was always reluctant when snooping around in other people's privacy.

"Relax, Odie," Herry said. "The worst that can happen is if we break something."

"Don't remind me," Odie shuddered. "The last time we broke Atlanta's doorknob, she almost hung ourselves on the clothes line."

"She did," Herry reminded her.

Odie looked surprised. "She did?"

"Yup, remember?" He asked.

"I think you meant the tree." Odie said. "She hung us on a tree."

"Hey," Jay brought their attention to him. "Are you guys finished yet?" Odie and Herry nodded. "Good, we're going to split up. One half follows Orlando, the other half follows Atlanta."

"What for?" Archie asked indignantly.

"In case Orlando did something to Atlanta already. You know, like hypnotize."

Archie nodded slowly. "Ok, so how are we splitting us up?"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Now I have a question: do any of you guys _really_ think that Orlando's bad? Tell me your opinions by reviews.**


	5. Trouble Stalkers

**I'm soooooo sorry! I forgot to answer reviews so I'm going to answer chapter 3 and 4 (and one review from 1) right here:**

**Chap. 3:**

**Demenior: No, Orlando doesn't have any connections to Orlando Bloom. I really don't favor OB, to be honest.**

**Monee: Ok, thanks for clearing that up!**

**Gryffindor4eva: In the real version of COTT, yes, Theresa and Jay both like each other more than a friend (except that they're too shy to admit it). In my story, Theresa likes Jay normally…for now!**

**Lamword Manzie: No, Odie's _not_ going to ask out his flying game!**

**Min-Ju: Really? You know his secrets?**

**Chap. 4:**

**HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHi?**

**Raven Artemis: Well, so far Neil defiantly wants to go out with Theresa and the others' dream date is to be announced.**

**Chap. 1:**

**Lamword Manzie: That's really comforting, Lamword, really comforting…**

_Trouble-Stalkers_

"Ok, why don't you 'trip' over Orlando's foot, fall and spill all your notes?" Theresa suggested.

"Not bad," Atlanta wrote that one down. "Might be useful,"

"So what do we have?" Theresa asked.

Atlanta leaned back on her chair and read the sheet. "Ask Orlando if I can copy off his history notes, say I'm having harsh headache problems, 'trip' over Orlando's foot and scatter my papers,"

Theresa raised an eyebrow. "Go on,"

"I can't, that's all we have," Atlanta cried.

Theresa sighed and slumped against her chair. It turned out that thinking up tragic things were hard. "I suppose you could always say that you have bad asthma problems."

Atlanta's eyes lit up. "Hey, that's a good idea!" She scribbled furiously on her paper.

"Er, you're not actually serious about this, are you?" Theresa asked, dumbfound. "I mean, you don't have asthma for one thing."

"I'll think about that later," Atlanta finished writing it down. "How about…being bullied by somebody?"

Now it was Theresa's turn to light up her eyes. "That's a brilliant idea!" She screamed excitedly and started jumping on Atlanta's bed. "Write it down, write it down!"

"One madly insane person, check," Atlanta muttered but wrote it down anyways. "Um, Theresa?"

"Mm?" She asked.

"This idea's not going to work, you know that." Atlanta said. "Nobody's going to have the nerve to pick on me."

"Don't worry," Theresa's eyes twinkled. "I have a plan,"

Her friend cocked her head from side to side. "Maybe I should have just pretended everything was fine."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Why should I do it?" Archie cried.

"Because, well, you've known Atlanta more than we've had," Jay reasoned hastily. "And I mean she's not going to expect anything weird coming from you because she always thought you were, well, weird-"

"Thanks," Archie snarled.

"Think of it this way," Odie interrupted quickly. "You'll be closer to Atlanta."

Archie's eyes lit up at that. Odie knew he liked that advantage. "Ok, I'll do it,"

"And you won't be alone, Neil will be with you." Jay said.

"Oh, what fun!" Neil whooped sarcastically. "The love-bird!" He muttered to himself. Archie ignored him.

"Are we starting now?" Herry asked.

Jay checked his watch. "As soon as dinner is over. We need nourishment to function."

_After dinner…_

"I'll see you guys later," Archie mumbled to the others as he slipped by the other boarders with Neil right behind him, filing his nails.

"Honestly, Neil," Archie cried, annoyed. "It's not like we're entering for a beauty contest, so you can put that away." He pointed to Neil's nail filer.

"But I need it," He protested. "It's one of my things to survive. And it's a necessity!" Neil added.

I'm not going to even bother arguing with him, Archie sighed inwardly. Keeping very quiet, the two crept down the hall.

"We're going to hide in this closet." Archie opened a door to a filthy, smelly janitor's broom closet. It was really small looking.

"In there," Neil cringed. The smell and look didn't make a very good impression on him.

"Yes, Neil, in there," Archie repeated impatiently.

Neil gulped. "Um, my resources said that hiding in filthy, gooey, smelly, dusty…things were not good for people's health."

"It'll only be for a little while," Archie reasoned. "Until Atlanta comes this way."

"I'm still not going in that thing," Neil said stubbornly.

"Neil!" Archie cried. "Atlanta's going to be jogging down this hall any moment."

"Fine, that's cool, but we are NOT going to hide in this cubby hole!" Neil said coolly.

"Neil, this is the last time I'm asking you-"

"And this is the last time I'm saying this-"

"Neil,"

"Archie,"

"_Neil,_"

"_Archie,_"

"NEIL!"

"ARCH-"

"She's coming!"

"Hey-" Neil cried indignantly as Archie roughly pushed him into the closet and then dove after him.

The door slammed shut and Neil and Archie listened carefully. The halls were empty right now.

"Man, this closet is cramped," Neil grumbled. "I barely have enough room to check my appearance in my mirror."

Archie just rolled his eyes and pressed his ear to the closet more firmly. Neil was just grumbling about the muck messing up his hair when he suddenly heard a set of shoes dash right down the hall.

"Atlanta just passed by, Neil. Let's go,"

He grabbed Neil's arm and yanked him out of the closet. A turquoise and red blur disappeared around a corner.

"Right there," Archie raced down the hall to the corner with Neil behind him, trying to fix his hair as well.

"Hurry up or we'll loose her," He shouted. Neil picked up his pace, still trying to fix his hair.

They ran past all these halls, trying desperately to catch up with Atlanta.

"Past that corner," Archie panted. He seized Neil by the arm and dragged him down the hall. When they turned around that corner, however, they found themselves face to face with Atlanta.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Odie, you're not helping!" Jay sang irritably. "Just…lay off the game for ten minutes, ok?"

While Herry and Jay were watching Orlando walk to his room, Odie was fiddling with his flying game again.

"I've got to stay in touch, it's really important to get to level 10!" He said.

"Just leave him," Herry muttered to Jay. "We can function without Odie."

The two left Odie standing there, playing away in his own little world. Herry and Jay tiptoed closer to Orlando who was just inserting his key into his room. Sensing somebody, he looked around. Herry and Jay both ducked behind a garbage bin. After looking around, Orlando shrugged and entered his room, locking it behind him.

"We've got a problem," Herry jerked his thumb at the closed door. "How are we supposed to get in?"

Jay looked around, thinking. His eyes rested on an open latch window. He pointed at it. "Follow me,"

He squeezed through the window and managed to get outside, resting his feet on a water pipe. Herry followed quickly, lowering himself down onto the footrest. He looked down and swallowed. The snow-covered ground was ten feet away.

"Follow me," Jay whispered repeatedly and sidled to the corner of the building. Herry followed Jay uneasily. After peeping through each window, they finally found the one where Orlando was. He was doing his homework.

"This is boring," Herry complained, shifting his legs.

"Shh," Jay hushed his friend and continued to gaze intently at Orlando. He seemed like he was watching some fascinating magic show. Herry sighed; he must look like he was watching the weather channel.

Half an hour later, the wind began to get stronger, almost blowing Herry and Jay off the water pipe.

"I'm dead cold Jay," Herry muttered, shivering violently.

"Shh," Jay repeated.

Right when Herry was mumbling that his legs were soon going to topple over, something happened. The telephone rang and Orlando picked it up.

"What's he saying?" Jay asked. Herry shrugged, still shivering. Orlando seemed to be having a serious conversation with somebody. He was nodding at what the person was saying and replied but Jay and Herry couldn't hear anything.

"We need to get closer," Jay said, determined. He stepped to his right just as Herry tried to step to his right. He banged into Jay's leg and lost his balance.

"Whoa!" He cried, flailing his arms wildly. Jay too, found himself out of balance. He stepped onto an icy part of the water pipe and slipped.

"Ahhh!" The boys screamed as they fell through the air. Jay and Herry landed on their backs with a thud. They had thankfully landed in a pile of snow and it broke their fall. Above Jay, he could see Orlando's window open and a silhouette of a man leaning over them before his vision went completely black.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Ok, from all of the people's thoughts about Orlando being evil, we have (and this is in percentage):**

**Orlando's polite: 75  
**

**ORLANDO WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD: 25**

**You guys can still tell me your thoughts about Orlando, if you want. I'm still open for opinions. **


	6. Accusation Mistaken

**Orlando will organize peace keeping: 1  
**

**Orlando will blow up the earth: 99**_  
_

_Accusation Mistaken_

It was black, completely black. Jay thought he had died. He opened his heavy eyelids and a blurry image greeted it. Jay blinked. A teenager was bending over him. Another blink cleared his vision and saw Orlando smiling at him.

"Nice seeing you out there," He grinned and helped Jay sit up. He rubbed his eyes and looked to his right. Herry was lying there, his eyes still closed.

"He'll be alright," Orlando said quietly.

Jay looked at Orlando. He suddenly had his back to him and was walking to a fridge. "Orange juice?" He held up a jug.

"Thanks," Jay accepted gratefully. Orlando poured out a cup and gave it to Jay.

"I hope you like homemade orange juice because I always make my juices by hand," Orlando said.

Jay regarded Orlando nervously. After landing right underneath Orlando's window and having him discover they were watching him, he didn't expect this kindness.

"So, what _were_ you doing below my window?" Orlando asked curiously. Jay hesitated, wondering if he should lie. A sudden movement caught his attention. Herry sat up and asked thickly.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my room," Orlando explained. "I found you guys unconscious near my window and I brought you in here." He reached for the orange juice. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah, a bit." Herry nodded. Orlando handed him a cup and repeated.

"What were you guys doing below my window? Were you stalking me or something?"

After glancing at Orlando's face, Jay decided to tell the truth. There was something in his face that told Jay it was ok to confess.

"Well, we were a bit wary about you so Herry and I decided to stalk you. I mean, you appeared out of nowhere and Atlanta fell in love with you-"

"Atlanta?" Orlando interrupted. "The redheaded girl who I bumped into yesterday?"

Herry nodded, draining his juice. "Yep, that's her. She's in love with you."

"Ok," Orlando said slowly. "But why's that weird?"

"Because Atlanta never fell in love with any guy," Jay half lied. It probably wasn't good to tell Orlando about Pan and his hypnotic music.

"I see," Orlando said quietly. He seemed to be thinking deeply and didn't notice anything until Herry coughed loudly. "Oh, sorry," He apologized. "I was just having flashback."

Jay nodded. "I have a question too," He said. "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

To Jay and Herry's surprise, Orlando laughed. "Oh, that was my grandmother from Texas. She was lecturing me about winter colds. She's never laidback." He ended with a grimace.

"Too bad," Herry said sympathetically.

Orlando stretched his arms and yawned. "Well, I'm going to take a shower and head to bed tonight so I'll have to ask you guys to leave."

Jay and Herry nodded and got up, tossing their cups in the garbage. "Thanks for being truthful with us," Jay said.

Orlando glanced at Jay. He paused a bit. "No problem,"

"Bye," Jay grabbed Herry's arm and together, they left the room. Herry was about to walk down the hall but Jay halted him. "Not yet," He pressed his ear against the door, listened and then sighed.

"What was that for?" Herry asked.

"To see if Orlando was actually going to take a shower," Jay explained. "And he did, I heard water coming down."

Herry sighed. "And Archie's not going to like the results of this. We've found absolutely nothing negative about Orlando."

"I wonder how Archie and Neil are doing with Atlanta," Jay thought out loud.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Are you guys going to answer my question or not?" Atlanta walked around the two boys. She had them tied to chairs in Theresa's room. Theresa regarded them suspiciously as well.

"Well, we, uh, were just going to-to catch today's new…Quest movie." Archie thought up quickly.

Atlanta snatched the remote control, flicked on the TV and scrolled down the guide. "Guys, no Quest movie," She said.

"I needed to do my hair really badly," Neil lied.

"Without a comb?" Theresa asked.

Archie and Neil were now running out of ideas for excuses. "Can I ask you a question first?" Archie asked and shook his limbs. "Why did you tie us up with tooth floss?"

Theresa and Atlanta blushed. They couldn't find any pieces of rope long enough to tie the boys up so Atlanta thought of using tooth floss.

"Well, think of it this way," Atlanta pointed out. "Have you ever snapped tooth floss apart with your bare hands?"

"Of course not, I could break a nail!" Neil cried. Theresa stifled a laugh. Neil can be comical sometimes, she realized. Of course, he's still a goof, can't forget that…

Archie rolled his eyes at Neil's comment and sighed. "Hey Neil, I suppose it won't hurt if we tell the girls what we're up to-"

"What?" Neil jerked up frantically. Theresa and Atlanta looked surprise at Archie's words. They didn't think the two would give up that easily.

"Archie, we can't tell these-oh!" Neil nodded quickly but his face was screwed up in pain; Archie had squashed his foot.

"Ok, so what is it?" Atlanta asked eagerly, her eyes shining.

Archie sighed again. "Well, Neil and I, we…had to go to the bathroom." He finished.

Atlanta pulled back, surprised. Theresa was also surprised. Neil stared at Archie and opened his mouth to protest when Archie squashed his foot again.

"You two needed to go to the bathroom?" Atlanta raised her eyebrows.

Archie nodded. "We drank too much water during dinner," He explained.

"Ok, so then why didn't you just say so?" Theresa asked.

"Because it's not gentlemen like," Neil continued, catching on what Archie was trying to do. "You've never gone up to a guy before and said 'I need to go to the bathroom', have you?"

"Uh…" Atlanta and Theresa were racketing their brains of ever doing any of this. Archie and Neil were amazed that their excuse was working.

Atlanta looked up and shook her head. Theresa did the same.

"Ok, so now you know why we're running down the hall," Archie said. "Can you untie us now; the tooth floss is cutting into my wrists."

Theresa nodded. She got out a pair of scissors and snipped apart the floss. Archie and Neil got up and rubbed their wrists.

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse us, we've got better things to do, better places to go." Neil said.

"Yeah, like the bathroom!" Atlanta smirked and the girls laughed at this while the boys quickly left Theresa's room.

"Whew, that was close," Archie cried. "And Atlanta doesn't seem to be in any problem." He added quietly.

"Wow, you really are crazy for her!" Neil gasped. "All you think about is Atlanta, Atlanta, Atlanta," He whined. "You think about her too much. I bet your notebooks are full of her name in little pink hearts!"

Archie turned red and snarled. "At least I don't have my own name in my notebooks, surrounded with little red hearts!"

Neil rolled his eyes and looked around. "So…do you know where the restroom is again? I actually do have to go!"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**I know, I know, this chapter sucks and it's boring but I swear the next one will be WAY better!**


	7. Surprising Shock

**Reviewing Reviews:**

**Christiankikyo: thanks for your review; I see you're not a fan of Orlando's.**

**Da-manta-ray: really? I still think it sucks though…**

**Lamword Manzie: No, it's just a guess made by Neil.**

**Latest post:**

**Orlando will stop to pick up your handkerchief: 0**

**Orlando will blow his nose with your handkerchief: 100**

_Surprising Shock_

Jay and Herry found Odie checking the back of a vending machine.

"Odie, are you ok?" Jay approached him.

"Did you lose something back there?" Herry added.

Odie jumped and turned around. "Guys!" He cried. "I was looking all over for you."

"Got carried away with his game," Herry mumbled to Jay.

Jay sort of smiled and returned to Odie. "Well, we were in Orlando's room-"

"Hold up!" Odie demanded. "You mean you actually _walked_ straight into his room?"

"Long story, Odie," Herry piped. Jay explained what happened in Orlando's room to Odie. He was cool with every bit except for the orange juice.

"You guys drank Orlando's juice?" Odie asked, disbelievingly.

The other two boys looked at each other before Herry responded. "Yeah, so what?"

"And you didn't even check if any poison was added?" Odie waved his hands around.

Jay frowned slightly. "No," He said slowly. "But Odie, you've already heard about it. Orlando is anything but mean. If he saw us eavesdropping in his privacy, he would have acted while we were unconscious then, would he? It would be the perfect chance for him to bound and gag us."

Odie paused. "Well, yeah but the thing is," He dropped his voice. "What if you're not his target? Or the time wasn't ripe enough for him to strike?"

Herry looked at Jay. "He's got a point."

"Well," Jay stalled for some time, thinking about his words. "We'll keep it low for a while. If anything fishy happens, we'll be on Orlando's back the second after."

"Cool," Odie nodded. "And in the meantime," He took out his virtual flying game again. "I'll get to play this!"

"Odie!" Herry and Jay groaned and ditched him again, calling it a day. But before they could reach their doors, Archie and Neil came flinging down the hall.

"Hey guys," Neil called out brightly.

Archie reached them and then lowered his voice. "Any new leads?"

Jay shook his head. "Sorry, Arch but we've found nothing negative about Orlando." Herry added.

The purple haired teenager stared at the two. "Absolutely nothing?" He asked. "Not even a phone call?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Jay continued. "The phone did ring once but Orlando said it was from his grandmother."

Archie looked dispirited. "It's ok, Arch," Herry tried to brighten up the teenager. "There's bound to be more girls like Atlanta."

Jay, Neil and Archie all looked at Herry. He sighed. "Ok, so maybe there won't be any girls like Atlanta. Ah well, that's l-"

He was about to say "life" when Archie interrupted him. "I'm going to do the stalking this time."

The others looked at each other. "What?" Neil asked.

"I'm going to do the stalking this time." Archie repeated. "I know Orlando's up to something, I just feel it."

"Archie, tomorrow's Saturday, you're not really going to spend the whole glorious weekend watching Orlando, are you?" Herry asked.

"I'm going to find out what Orlando's doing." Archie stuck to his plan.

Jay saw that his friend wasn't going to give up so he gave up. "Ok guys, let's give Archie another chance. Now can we go to bed? I'm exhausted." He stumbled into his room and immediately fell asleep on the floor.

Herry entered his room, changed into his pyjamas and was automatically snoring after two seconds on his bed.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Atlanta! Hey, Atlanta!"

The red haired teenager turned around and saw Orlando racing down the hall towards her and Theresa. Ok, Atlanta, she coached, stay cool.

"What's up?" She asked causally.

"Nothing too much, really," Orlando admitted. "I was just wondering if-"

"Uh, maybe I should leave this conversation." Theresa backed away from the two.

Atlanta and Orlando looked at her. "Oh, sorry, my name is Orlando." He stuck out his hand and Theresa took it.

"Theresa," The red haired teenager replied. "Where did you get that earring?" She pointed to his hoop earring on his left earlobe.

"Antique," Orlando answered causally. "I got it from a thrift shop."

It certainly _looked_ antique-ish, Theresa thought, and not to mention the killer face and the punk sensation you get. No wonder Atlanta likes him so much!

"I'll just be in my room, ok?" Theresa backed away as swiftly as possible.

"That's cool; I'll talk to you tomorrow." Atlanta called back and then turned her attention to Orlando. "So what-"

But she suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. Orlando was pulling out something from his pocket. It was a pendant strung to a chain. All of it was golden and an "A" was plastered in the front.

Atlanta recognized the necklace. It was her key to the janitor's closet. "Hey, that's mine!" She cried indignantly.

Orlando looked at her. "I know,"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

…**Nothing much to say here except to continue the reviews please. And I promise the next chapter will have some mentions about the Valentine Dance.**


	8. The Disappearing Act

**Da-manta-ray: Oh don't worry, plot's starting in this chapter!**

**Lamword Manzie: Yes, I will get back to the dance topic. It plays an important role in this story**

**TO EVERYBODY ELSE: WILL YOU PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE_ CONTINUE TO REVIEW? OTHERWISE, I MIGHT DISCONTINUE THE STORY!**_  
_

_The Disappearing Act_

"Where's Jay and Herry?" Atlanta asked, coming into the kitchen. Everybody else was already there, eating breakfast.

"There're still sleeping," Athena informed her, placing some pancakes in front of the red haired teenager.

This confused her. "Herry I get but Jay?" She questioned the room. "He's basically never late."

"I know," Theresa agreed. "I wonder if he caught enough sleep yesterday."

"They seemed pretty tired after stalking Orlando," Odie added.

"But they slept early, Neil and I saw them," Archie injected.

The group was silent for a while until Athena broke the silence.

"By the way, who are you kids taking to the Valentine Dances?"

All seven teenagers perked up. "Oh, I dunno," Odie admitted.

"Me neither," Theresa added. Neil sort of deflated inside. He was hoping she was considering him but as she didn't have any idea, Theresa probably wasn't.

"Atlanta?" Athena addressed her.

The teenager hesitated. "Well, I was thinking along the lines of inviting a certain boy but I'm still not sure."

"Who is he?" Athena asked.

"Orlando," Atlanta replied. Archie frowned inwards. Man do I hate that kid! He thought inside, twisting the edge of his blue sweater around.

"You kids really need to start cracking," Athena advised. "You only have one week now." (**A/N: I know, I know, time really flies by, doesn't it?)**

"Thanks for the alert, Athena," Theresa stabbed her pancake around.

Odie was biting into his pancake and watching Theresa. Her glossy red hair shivered as she continued to pick at her food and the green eyes sparkled in the light. They were gloomy, yes, but really pretty.

The teenager shook his head, waking up. Forget it Odie, he thought bitterly, she obviously belongs to Jay. And yet, he still couldn't shake off that feeling…

Neil got up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to go to my room now and do some last minute fixing with my hair."

"Neil," Archie fixed his team mate with a glare. "You just applied gel while eating breakfast!"

"Yeah but I need to check if my hair glimmers, see if any dandruff is there-"

"No kidding, Neil. I heard you coming down here." Odie laughed and put on a frightened voice. "'Oh no, dandruff! Ahh! The hideous white snowflake! My worst nightmare! Where's my cell phone? Call 991!' And it's 911, Neil, not 991!" He corrected him.

Everybody laughed as Neil just said. "Ha…ha…ha…"

"Hey Neil," Theresa cried out. "Why don't you wake Jay and Herry up as you're going to your room?"

"Good idea, Theresa!" Atlanta gasped with mock agreement. "And while you're at it, Neil, you can call '991'!"

Neil left the room amid great laughter and stomped up to the boy's dormitory. On the sixth floor, Neil walked up to Jay's room and knocked. There was no reply.

"Come on, Jay!" Neil banged on the door. "It's…'wake up' time or whatever time it is right now. Even I don't need that much beauty sleep!"

There was still no reply. Neil tried opening Jay's door but found it locked. Shrugging, he turned to Herry's door and did the exact thing. However, when Neil tried to open his door, it was also locked.

"Huh?" He wondered. "Herry always forgets to lock his door."

Neil shook the door furiously but it was still locked tight. He had almost decided to give up when Neil suddenly remembered. "Hair pin!"

He took out a silver hair pin from his pockets and started jabbing the doorknob's metal. "So I don't know how to pick a lock, so what? Sooner or later, I'll get this door open…"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"What do you suppose we do today?" Archie got up from his chair.

"Let's go skateboarding," Atlanta smiled at her friend. Archie's heart skipped a beat.

"What about Orlando?" He asked casually.

Someone walked into the room. "Did somebody say my name?"

Atlanta gasped. "Orlando! What are you doing here?"

Orlando shrugged. "Apollo sent me here to deliver a message. To Archie." He added to the others.

"No problem," Atlanta shrugged and walked out of the kitchen with the others, minus Archie, following her, rather confused.

When they all left, Archie hissed. "What are you doing here? And how do you know Apollo is here?"

"I was told by the oracle to find you seven. The oracle told me to warn you guys that Cronus is up to something evil again." Orlando said.

Archie couldn't see what was so bad about this. "So? Cronus was up to about twenty evil things and we were still able to-"

"Listen, Archie," Orlando interrupted urgently, grabbing Archie's arm. "This time, Cronus has gone too far, you're going to need as much help as you can get."

"Wait," Archie yanked his arm out if Orlando's grip and stared at him. "How do you know all this?"

Orlando sighed impatiently and tapped his foot. "The oracle," He then shook his head and continued. "Apollo told me to tell you that whatever you do, _watch over Atlanta!_"

This last sentence caught Archie. He stared at Orlando. "What? Why?"

"Because Atlanta is Cronus' main target," Orlando finished and left Archie all confused in his thoughts.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"You mean Orlando is related to Greek mythology?" Theresa gasped. Atlanta nodded. The three were walking up the stairs to their own rooms.

"Who's he related to?" Odie asked as they reached the second floor.

"Orpheus," Atlanta answered.

"I………see but Atlanta," Theresa stopped. "There's just one thing I don't get. Orlando seems nothing like Orpheus to me."

"Oh, don't worry," Atlanta smiled. "Orlando said it's kind of like Odie's case-"

"Hey!" Odie cried indignantly.

The two girls giggled as the three reached the third floor. Atlanta continued. "Well, Orlando said he does like playing the lyre a lot, just like Orpheus."

"Really?" Theresa asked. Atlanta nodded.

"I wonder what Archie and Orlando-" Odie thought out loud when Neil came thundering down the stairs.

"Guys!" He yelled. "Guys! G-whoa!"

As Neil was running down the steps, he missed one, fell and started rolling down the stairs.

"Ahh!" Neil screamed girlishly.

He landed on the fourth floor just as the other three reached it.

"Nice going Neil," Atlanta guffawed as Theresa helped him up.

"What's wrong?" Odie asked.

The blond haired teenager panted heavily as he tried to tell them. "Jay…and Herry… aren't…in…their rooms!"

"What?" The three cried and ran upstairs into the boy's section to their rooms.

Atlanta barged into Herry's room and found his bed empty. Theresa ran into Jay's and also found his bed empty.

"Where did they go?" Atlanta asked, puzzled.

Theresa examined the windows and the doors. She tried to sense who had last touched them last night but sighed. "Nobody touched these except for Herry and Jay."

"Well, if no one touched them, how did they disappear?" Odie asked.

"Something wrong?" The group spun around and found Archie in the doorway, frowning.

"Wait, where's Herry and Jay?" He asked.

"That's exactly what we're trying to find out." Atlanta replied.

Odie started thinking. "The only person I know who can access these rooms without touching any escape routes would be Cronus."

"Hey, that's right!" Neil cried. "He has this…loopy…ring of fire or something." Neil traced an oval in mid-air.

"It's called a portal, Neil," Odie corrected his team mate.

"What? You mean Cronus found us?" Theresa gasped.

"No way!" Archie cried.

"That's impossible," Atlanta said.

"NOOOOO!" Neil dove behind a statue and quivered. "He can't have found us yet. I haven't finished dealing with my dandruff case yet!"

"He's not here right now, Neil," Odie cried out exasperatedly. "You can come out."

"I like it here!" Neil said, trembling.

Archie sat on Jay's chair and thought. "Wait a minute," He said slowly. "Cronus couldn't have found us."

Everybody looked round. "What do you mean?" Theresa asked.

He sighed impatiently. "Odie, you said it yourself. Cronus is not here right now. Why is he waiting? If there's something we all know about Cronus, it's that he's impatient. Especially about ruling the world." He cried out triumphantly.

"Archie's got a point," Atlanta nodded. "If Cronus wants to rule the world badly, why is he wasting time? The quicker he destroys all of us, the quicker he can rule the world."

"Unless Cronus _doesn't_ want to rule the world right now," Odie added.

Theresa squeezed her eyes shut. Then she said. "Odie, Cronus was definitely not in this room last night. I can't sense him."

"Ok, so now that we've cleared this up, who actually _was_ in this room?" Archie asked Theresa.

She shut her eyes again and thought harder. "I can't seem to sense anything at all, for some reason. I don't know why."

"Well, then," Atlanta said irritably. "Now that I know that this conversation is going nowhere-"

"Wait!" Theresa shouted.

Everybody froze. "Do you sense anything?" Odie asked.

Slowly, Theresa nodded. "I'm getting two teenagers, one with an orange…" She gasped and opened her eyes. "I know where Jay and Herry are!"

"Really?" Neil stepped from his hiding spot. "Where?"

"It's at the top of an abandoned warehouse, on the other side of the town." She answered. "Let's go tell Hera."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

A robed giant stood in front of Cronus, talking furiously. "I've waited long enough, Cronus; I won't wait any longer."

"Ah, don't worry, my friend." Cronus assured him. "You will get to strike once the perimeter is safe. Remember, you just kick him out, no one else. I will take care of the others."

The giant paused a bit. "And what about Atlanta?" He asked in a different tone. It was a slightly softer and more worried one. "You won't harm her, will you?"

At this, Cronus didn't answer. The giant knew what was on his mind. "The deal was that I will overthrow my victim and you will overthrow all your victims except Atlanta."

"But there's the original person you're looking for," Cronus attempted to reason with the giant. "What about her? Surely you would want the original person?"

"I'm finished with her. I want a newer version. That way, Atlanta won't know anything about my history."

"I see, I see," Cronus muttered carelessly. The giant tightened his lips in anger.

"Cronus," He threatened at full volume. "The only reason why I'm still alive is because of Atlanta. She means everything to me and if you harm her, my victim will go back to his throne again."

Cronus covered his eyes with his hand, sighing. "Very well, I won't harm Atlanta, just as you say."

The giant smiled. "Excellent, good night then, Cronus," And he disappeared into the dark.

The titan stared out of a window, his red eyes gleaming maliciously. "Yes, this is a very good night, my friend. Very good night, indeed,"

Past six corridors, three walls, two staircases and a huge glass door, two greek mythology descendants were sleeping, bound tightly in chains.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Dun, dun, dun, dun! Please continue reviewing, everybody. It makes me happy :)**

**PS (EVERYBODY MUST READ THIS!): Ok, I'm going to be stubborn and say that I want at least 63 reviews before I update the next chapter so try your best! It doesn't matter WHICH story you review to as long as you REVIEW!  
**


	9. Orlando, Orlando, Orlando

**The latest update (people still think that Orlando's evil but I'm not going to say if he is or not):**

**Orlando will play dolls with you: -1**

**Orlando will pull the heads off the dolls for you: 101**

**Answers to reviews:**

**me-myself-&-I: Thanks for your review! And also, I've got a reply to your review to Jay's New Haircut: I know, this story doesn't have much meaning but it's comedy and people like comedy, right?****  
**

**Christiankikyo: yes, I know, I've already got my 63 reviews. After updating, I checked my email 2 hours later and I've already reached 62 reviews! ("Oh crap!")**

**Kittenscar: Oh I wish I was the script writer! Thanks for the comment, though. D Yes, Orlando should be falling in love with Theresa but - ah! I'm going to give away half of the plot! TT**

**The Wizard of Kazath: Yes, I am stubborn but then again, I got more than I thought I would! XD Oh don't worry, Theresa's not going to go out with all of them!**

**PS (FOR HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI/SNOWFLUFF): You now owe me _TWO _reviews for this!**

_Orlando, Orlando, Orlando_

"We need help, Hera." Theresa said to the Queen of immortals. "The warehouse is on the other side of town and going there by car will take hours."

It was two days after the mysterious kidnap of Jay and Herry and the gang were getting restless at the fact that they couldn't act until Orlando was updated on everything that was going on.

"What about Odie's flying plane?" Hephaestus asked.

"Broken," Odie yawned. "I crashed in into a tree."

"I thought you said you got to level 9," Neil said accusingly, not looking up from his mirror.

"Well, yeah but-"

"Guys," Theresa reminded them. "We've still got to get on the other side of town."

Hera sighed and got up. "I am well aware on what is going on, Theresa." She turned to Apollo. "Could you please get Orlando here?"

Apollo looked surprised. "Orlando? Are you sure-"

"I know you don't like him but he was sent by the oracle to help and right now, any help we will take." Hera interrupted.

The God of Sun looked rather angry but reluctantly went to fetch Orlando. Atlanta watched him leave and then asked. "Why doesn't Apollo like Orlando?"

"I'm not sure," Hera admitted.

"Maybe it's because Orlando might be challenging Apollo's music with the lyre." Odie reasoned. "After all, he _is_ the descendant of Orpheus."

This seemed to make sense but Atlanta was still confused about one part. "But Orpheus was Apollo's son. Why would Apollo be jealous of the descendant of his son?"

Theresa thought Atlanta might be getting somewhere but before she could talk, Apollo returned, rather grumpily, leading Orlando.

"Atlanta!" Orlando and Atlanta hugged each other fiercely. Both Apollo and Archie were looking annoyed with this but Artemis smiled at the young boy.

"Hello," She greeted him and shook his hand.

Orlando smiled back. "It's really nice here," He commented and returned to Hera. "Did you call, ma'am?"

Hera also smiled at the polite boy. "Yes, we need a way to reach the other side of town. However, cars will take a long while, there are now planes suitable for somebody to drive and walking is simply out of the question."

"Couldn't you get Hephaestus to drive a plane? I believe he's very skilled."

"Sorry, can't," Hephaestus replied. "Against school rules, but thanks for the compliment."

Orlando was silent for a while, thinking. Finally, he said. "I can drive a private jet. Maybe I can help."

Theresa looked at him. "You know how to drive a jet?" Orlando nodded. The red haired teenager screamed with excitement. "Excellent, thank you so much!"

"No problem," Orlando shrugged and turned to Hephaestus. "Ok Heph, lead me to your workshop."

As everybody was leaving the room, Artemis grabbed Atlanta on the shoulder. "Wait," She whispered.

When everybody exited, Atlanta asked. "What's up?"

Artemis nodded to the door. "Are you falling in love?" She teased.

Atlanta blushed and admitted. "Yeah, he's sweet and totally cool." (**A/N: You guys already know who they're talking about, right?**)

"He is hot," Artemis agreed. "And very much like you. I really think you two go together."

"Thanks," Atlanta smiled. The two left the room and followed the others.

When they got there, Orlando, Theresa and Odie were already in a huge jet. Archie was climbing on with the help of Odie. "Atlanta!" He waved at her. She climbed up the ladder and hoisted herself into a seat next to Archie.

"Hi," She said, buckling herself in. "So, how long is this ride?"

"It should be around 30 minutes, at the very least." Orlando called from the pilot's seat.

The gods and goddess down there were waving as the jet took off.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

There was a groaning noise as Jay began to stir. He shook his head and checked out his place. All around him, there were bricks and stones and to Jay's right, he could see a hill of sand. To his left, Herry was also waking up.

"Where am I?" He asked thickly.

"I'm not sure," Jay replied. "But wherever we are, it sure isn't a 5 star hotel."

Herry shook his head. "Man, I feel like I was hit by a car!"

"Same here," No matter what Jay did, he just couldn't clear up his vision. It still clouded his eyes and his brain pounded inside his skull.

"Ah, you're awake!"

The two boys turned around and saw a figure standing next to them.

"C-Cronus?" Herry mumbled.

The god grinned and stepped in front of the boys. "Just think," He breathed in the air. "Soon, I will have triumphed."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked; his eyes half closed.

Cronus grinned evilly and said. "It's hard to deny love, isn't it?" He asked.

Jay almost asked what he meant when it suddenly hit him. "No!" He gasped as his vision was fading again. Beside him, Herry had already gone limp. "No, not the-"

He dropped his head on Herry's shoulder, loosing all consciousness and memory of what just happened.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

After 35 minutes, Orlando was lowering his jet down.

In the back, Neil, Theresa, Archie and Atlanta were playing Monopoly (as always). Atlanta landed on one of Archie's property. "Ha, you owe me 25 bucks!" Archie teased her.

Atlanta reluctantly counted out 25 dollars and was about to put them into Archie's outstretched palm. But before she placed it in, Atlanta leaped up and ran away.

"Hey!" Archie cried out indignantly and chased after her. Neil and Theresa shrugged and continued the game.

Atlanta ran into the storage room with Archie tailing behind. He caught up with her and seized the hand clutching the money. "Give it to me!"

They started wrestling for the money, laughing. Atlanta tripped and Archie landed on top of her. "Oof!"

Atlanta felt something lumpy underneath her and the question on what it was was solved. "Hey!"

"Oh, sorry Odie!" Atlanta giggled as Archie, laughing helped her up. It turned out that Odie was playing his flying game in the storage room. "What level are you on now?"

"14!" Odie cried enthusiastically. "I'm working my way up to level 15!"

"How many levels are there in your game, Odie?" Archie frowned.

Odie opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly paused. "I…actually don't know."

Atlanta and Archie blinked at their nerd friend until Atlanta suddenly remembered and ran off, still holding Archie's money.

"Hey, get back here!" Archie ran after her as the chase began again.

"Ok guys," Orlando called out. "We're going down now."

Everybody buckled up as they were descending down and down and down…

…and suddenly, a huge tree was tossed into the air, right at the jet.

Orlando tried to manoeuvre the jet but not fast enough, the tree smashed the jet with incredible force and the eight found themselves descending once again, down and down and down…

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**AHHH! My hands are dead from typing so much. Thanks, though, for the incredible boost in reviews, guys! YOU GUYS ARE DA BOMB!**

**PS. I'm sorry I didn't manage to update earily but for some damn reason, the document loading server kept on stalling me. Sorry :(  
**


	10. Fight of the Century

**So let's see who thinks Orlando is evil:**

**Orlando washes his hands before dinner: -2**

**Orlando picks his nose before dinner (ok, that's just disgusting but oh well): 102**

**Reviews to Reviews:**

**(ahhhh! Too lazy to do reviews!) **

_Fight of the Century_

"Atlanta, hey Atlanta!"

Atlanta heard her name being called a couple of times and started to stir. She sat up and looked around. Archie, Orlando, Neil, Odie and Theresa were sitting on the sand, watching her.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Island," Orlando muttered quietly.

"And we'll be stuck here for some time," Theresa cried irritably.

"Shhh!" Archie and Odie hushed. Atlanta didn't get it.

"Why do we have to be so quiet?"

Instead of answering, Odie pointed to her left. Two giants were marching around, searching for something. "I don't think they accept foreign,"

Archie looked at Orlando. "Well?"

He looked back at Archie. "Well what?"

"Don't just sit there; it was you who got us stuck here!" Archie said furiously.

"Hey, I didn't know Cronus had giants patrolling the area. And I also didn't know that a tree was going to hit us." Orlando said defensively.

Archie snorted. "Yeah, _right!_ And who was the one who said they could drive private jets? Who was the one who reassured us that the whole right was going to be smooth and completely risk-free? YOU!"

Atlanta couldn't handle it anymore. "Just shut up Archie, ok?" She cried out bluntly. "If Orlando didn't know that Cronus' giants were on the watch, he didn't know. And anyways, it's not like you could do any better, driving a jet!"

This stabbed Archie in the heart really bad. "Well, Orlando said he could drive a jet and we all put our faith in him but-"

"People make mistakes once in a while, Archie. Honestly Archie, you don't need to start that habit of making people feel bad."

"I don't have a habit of making people feel bad, I'm just frustrated that-"

"Archie," Atlanta cut in sharply. "This would be a wonderful time for you to do all of us some good and shut up!"

At this, Archie stopped talking. Theresa was looking amazed that Atlanta could speak so harshly, Odie was looking worriedly at Archie, Orlando was looking confused and Neil actually abandoned his mirror checking and stared at the fight going on between Archie and Atlanta with wonderment in his eyes.

Archie felt shattered. He already knew that he shouldn't have blamed Orlando and he always had a habit to talk before thinking. But Atlanta had basically killed him inside. It felt like knives to Archie, creating wounds in his heart. He had a sudden impulse to leave.

"I'm going for a walk." Archie mumbled so softly it was barely audible. He got up and without looking back, walked away.

It was too late. The words came jumbling out of Atlanta's mouth without so much of a thought as what would be the result. When Archie said he was going to walk, she knew he was depressed from her harsh words. She had an urge to call him back, to apologise but nothing came out. Her limbs didn't even want to move so she could run after him.

But that numbness in her limbs didn't stay for long. "Come on," Theresa seized Atlanta's upper arm and dragged her away from the group.

Once they were a good distance away, Theresa exploded. "How could you? Is Archie one of your best friends or not?"

"Yeah, I know but, well," Atlanta was stammering worse than Herry trying to explain why there was a peanut butter sandwich on Atlanta's pillow. "Archie was insulting Orlando even though Orlando didn't-"

"And you didn't stop to think that Archie always had a problem about talking before thinking?" Theresa interrupted. "I know that Archie was being mean to your boyfriend and all but he always had that problem and will continue to have that problem. You didn't need to hurt him that bad. It was how he was made, Atlanta!"

Theresa had this special ability to make her victims feel guilt and Atlanta was feeling guilt right now. She was guilty that she yelled at Archie. She was guilty that she made him depressed. She was guilty that she didn't even stop to think that Archie always had a habit about talking before thinking.

Atlanta made up her mind. "I need to find Archie."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"I wonder what's up with Atlanta," Neil murmured to Odie, staring at Theresa and Atlanta talking in a distance.

"Who knows?" Odie was careful that Orlando couldn't hear them but he still could hear their words.

Orlando didn't get it. He didn't care if Archie insulted him. He almost got Atlanta killed anyways. However, he didn't want Atlanta fighting with one of her best friends. Orlando always got a weird feeling in his stomach when that happened.

"So," Neil was lost for words as he tried to break the silence. "Who do you think is right, Archie or Atlanta?"

Odie stared at him. "What kind of question is this?"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"How are things?" Cronus asked the mysterious giant.

The giant snapped back. "Boring, when will I be able to start my plan?"

"In a while, once I've at least eliminated one of these teenagers." Cronus replied.

"What? You have them already?"

Cronus shook his head. "No, but they're almost in my grasp."

The giant scowled. "Remember about the deal, Cronus. You'll eliminate everyone but you'll leave-"

"-leave Atlanta alone," Cronus sighed, tired from repeating their deal over and over again.

"Correct, Cronus," The giant narrowed his eyes menacing at the god of time. "Otherwise, my victim will-"

"-will go back to his original strength and power." Cronus stifled a yawn as much as possible.

The giant scowled again. "I saw that, Cronus," He hissed piercingly.

Cronus shook his head wearily and returned to his other giants. "Have you found them yet, Agnon?" No reply came. "Helllllllllllllo? Agnon, are you there?" Still no reply. Cronus frowned and shouted. "AGNON, YOU TIN HEAD, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Agnon moaned and replied to Cronus. "Argh, finally, whenever I call you, reply tin head!" The brown-skinned giant nodded quickly and ambled off.

The god of time cursed midair and mumbled as he turned around. "Stupid giants!"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Archie was walking around, kicking a rock. So much for asking Atlanta to the Valentine Dance, he thought bitterly.

He stared at the blue ocean as he reviewed what she just said: _"Just shut up Archie, ok? If Orlando didn't know that Cronus' giants were on the watch, he didn't know. And anyways, it's not like you could do any better!" "People make mistakes once in a while, Archie. Honestly Archie, you don't need to start that habit of making people feel bad." "Archie, this would be a wonderful time for you to do all of us some good and shut up!"_

Gigantic waves formed on the ocean and the wind blew around wildly. A huge storm was due to approach any minute. Archie shuddered as the waters licked the sand, very close to his feet. He took a step back from it and stared at the ocean again. Half of his mind had this strange desire to jump into the cold water.

That's completely stupid, Archie. He scolded himself. I mean, the world will end if I commit suicide and besides, you won't be able to see Atlanta again if you drown yourself. But then again, she probably wouldn't care…

Archie looked around, nobody was there. He suddenly made up his mind. Archie took a deep breath and took off his sandals and his gold brace.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Ooo, I'm nasty! I got Atlanta fighting with Archie! So honestly, who do you think is right? Archie or Atlanta? Tell me through your reviews.**


	11. Suspicions, Suspicions, Suspicions

**OMG, I'M SORRY 4 THE LACK OF UPDATES! I HAD THIS SUPER HUGE MOCK EXAM (WITH RESULTS THAT BASICALLY KILLED ME) AND I DIDNT HAV ENOF TIME 2 UPDATE. heh, heh, sorry about not updating! TT**

**Reviews to Reviews:**

**me-myself-&-I: No, Atlanta will not die (I'm not that gothic) and Archie's just...I dunno...feeling EMO-ish that day. Whatever the reason, he's gone! XD I'm happy he died!**

**Suk-fong: Unfortunately, Archie isn't swimming in the waters. And unfortunately again, I can't answer about Jay and Theresa getting together (of course, they ARE a perfect pair).**

**Emilie: Maybe it does have to do with him, maybe it doesn't... (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, i'm not tellin'! sorry!)**

**Silverpoppy: whoa, whoa, whoa, wait: one of your friends sticks pennies up their NOSE! shudders I am now scarred for life. And don't worry, I don't believe in gay stories (no matter how good they're written) so Herry's not gonna be gay.**

**Stefaneko: Hm...how am I going to put this? Well, Orlando has this weird feeling in his stomach because he doesn't like arguments between strong friends. That's as best as I can put it. TT Sad explanation, eh?**

**Da-manta-ray: Well, Archie always wears a gold brace over his right heel and shin and he walks around in sandals so no, they're not really important.**

**Nuuoa Eclaire: True, it should be who had the better side of the argument. But I just wanted to see what you guys out there think.**

_Suspicions, Suspicions, Suspicions_

Odie was watching Orlando very carefully. There was something with his looks that reminded him of someone.

"Hey Orlando?" Odie called out. Orlando turned his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was just wondering," Odie paused. "Who are you related to?"

Orlando looked surprised. "Orpheus, didn't I say that before?"

Odie studied the face of the teenager to see if he was lying. "I see," He murmured.

Neil nudged Odie and he snapped out of it. "What?" Odie asked defensively. Both Neil and Orlando shook their heads and continued gazing at the sea, bored. If only I had my laptop here, Odie cried frustrated. Then I could read up some information about Greek Mythology.

"Atlanta?" Orlando called, squinting at a figure. Odie and Neil looked as well. The figure was pacing nervously on the beach. It suddenly ran away and disappeared. "I'll be right back," Orlando promised to the others and ran to the figure, also disappearing.

Odie looked at Neil. "Now don't get started about the latest clothing in Asia again!"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"I've got exciting news," Cronus announced.

The mysterious giant started. "On what?" He snarled.

Cronus smirked and continued. "Archie's gone crazy and jumped into the sea."

"What?" The giant jerked his head sharply. "He committed suicide?"

"Yes" Cronus grinned. He opened up something on a giant screen and it showed a clip of Archie. "Do you see-"

"Yes, I see this Cronus," The giant snapped. "I'm not blind!"

Cronus shook his head and said. "Well, you have some good benefits from this act, my friend."

"Like what?" It spat.

"Like dethroning your dear victim," Cronus laughed menacing. "Getting rid of the fool will not only do you good, but do me good as well. The Gods and Goddesses can't do anything with it out of the way. It's perfect! The missing of this person will throw the group off balance. Besides, only this one knows who your weak spot is."

"Don't remind me," The giant replied softly and closed his eyes. "I'll avenge my death through this."

"You'll kill your victim?" Cronus inquired.

The giant's eyes snapped back open. "Idiot! It can't be killed! Have you forgotten already?"

"Oh yeah," Cronus remembered. "At the very least, bring it over away from the light. I don't want any of the citizens and the Olympians to notice the place where it will be."

"Hm, the place will be high, dark and stormy." The giant's eyes had a menacing gleam in them. "But why am I making plans right now? What are you going to do, Cronus, with them?" He hissed and pointed a gigantic finger at Jay and Herry sleeping soundly.

"I don't know," Cronus admitted. "But they _will_ be allowed to escape. I want the remaining six to be killed all together-OW!"

The giant had hit Cronus on the head furiously. "The remaining five, you idiot!" It yelled. "Don't you remember Atlanta?"

"Hey, who has the authority to hit people around here?" Cronus reminded the giant grumpily, massaging the side of his head. "You creature," Cronus himself hit the giant's head but as it was so bulky, it was like throwing a stick at the giant. "Yes, I remember the deal about Atlanta. Don't repeat the whole thing again!" He cried but it was too late. The giant was revising the deal again. "Oh dear," Cronus sunk into a chair with his face in his hands.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Theresa!"

Theresa tore her eyes away from the ocean to look at Atlanta running down the beach, fear flooding her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked as her friend reached her, gasping for air.

"It's Archie," Atlanta cried, her eyes welling up. "He's-he's-"

She couldn't finish it but Theresa could guess what her friend wanted to say. "Archie's dead?" Theresa gasped.

Throat too tight to speak, Atlanta whimpered and nodded quickly. Theresa couldn't believe it. As if she was too tired, she sunk to her knees, staring at the ocean again. "Archie!" Theresa shouted as the storm was starting to stir. "Archie!" She yelled again, hoping Archie would suddenly appear, reassuring the two girls. Unfortunately, life wasn't that easy.

"Archie," Atlanta whispered tearfully. Theresa also found her eyes full of tears. They hugged each other and cried miserably at the death of a true friend.

A warm hand was placed on their shoulders and as they looked up, Orlando was there, his face comforting but his eyes were also teary. "I'm sorry, Atlanta, Theresa," He whispered. "I'm sorry,"

That night, Atlanta didn't come for dinner. She stayed locked up in her room. Twice, Theresa, Odie and Orlando knocked on her door but she pretended she was asleep. Atlanta stared out the window, thinking not only about Archie's death but what would happen when the world dies as well.

"The prophecy's broken," Atlanta whispered, rain splattering hard on the window. "It's broken,"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"You're evil!" Jay spat at the feet of Cronus. Cronus laughed as Herry gritted his teeth.

"I wasn't the one who convinced Archie to jump to his death," Cronus sneered. "I was merely a witness. And now, nothing will stop me from ruling the world!"

"Just because Archie died doesn't mean we can't bring him back," Herry cried.

Cronus' smile disappeared as an ugly grimace took its place. "That's why I'm going to eliminate all of you at the same time."

"Oh yeah, and when's that?" Herry shook against his bonds.

"Dear, dear," Cronus clicked his tongue. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" Jay asked.

Cronus grinned and turned his back on the teenagers as he walked to the end of the roof, gazing at the full moon tonight. "I said before that love is hard to deny." He turned around and grinned again.

Jay wrinkled his brow. Since when did Cronus say that? He wondered. Suddenly, Jay wanted to sleep again. Beside him, Herry was also fighting sleep as well. His eyes were drooping again. "Why are we so tired again?" Herry mumbled.

"I…don't…" Jay fought for the words. His tongue felt heavy, slurring his words as he said them thickly. Then, without warning, both boys fell asleep again.

Cronus chuckled and left the roof. "I thank you, my friend, for your excellent dose of anaesthesia."

The giant's face suddenly appeared in the shadows. "I'll be going, Cronus, to bring these boys to their home town again. Then I'll strike," He walked upstairs to where Jay and Herry were and stood in front of them. The giant stared at the boys for a while and then muttered to himself. "Protect Atlanta, she must live, protect Atlanta,"

Somewhere, in Herry's mind, the words _"protect Atlanta"_ inserted into his weary brain.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Atlanta, come down here quick!" Neil cried.

"Don't even think about trying that again," Atlanta yelled back. "It won't get me out of here!"

"No, seriously," Odie's voice sounded. "We found Jay and Herry!"

"WHAT?"

Atlanta flung the door open and clattered down the stairs to the living room. There was Jay and Herry, lying on the couches, stirring slightly.

"They were in the middle of a sidewalk," Theresa explained. "I visualized them there."

"I thought they were on a roof of an abandoned warehouse." Atlanta said.

"We're not all too clear about this either," Orlando admitted. "But maybe they have answers." He indicated to Jay, who was the first to get up.

"Where am I?" He asked thickly.

Splash! "Hey!" Herry gasped, drenched in cold water. Neil had splashed cold water on both Herry and Jay.

"Thanks, Neil," Jay mopped his face in the cloth handed by Theresa. "What happened lately?"

Atlanta couldn't believe it. "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Herry asked, confused.

"What did Cronus say to you guys?" Odie asked.

"Cronus?" Jay asked. "He caught Herry and I?"

Atlanta was starting to get impatient. "You don't even know who kidnapped you?"

Herry stared at the red head. "What's up with you?"

"You…haven't heard yet?" Theresa asked hesitantly. Jay shook his head. She continued. "Well, Archie, he, uh, he…" She stalled again. "…left," Theresa ended, not looked at anyone but staring at her toes.

"Where did he go?" Herry asked.

"No Herry," Theresa cried. "Archie didn't leave literally, he left figuratively!"

"What, you mean, Archie's…" Jay gaped at all of them. They nodded.

Atlanta couldn't take it again and fled the room, sobbing once more. There was an intense silence again as each person stared at the door uncomfortably. "I'll go comfort her," Theresa volunteered and left as well.

"So you remember nothing at all?" Odie asked pleadingly. Jay looked at the teenager and shook his head reluctantly.

"Wait," Herry began recalling a piece. "I remember something small. Something really small."

"Like what?" Neil asked.

Herry didn't talk for a while. "Somebody was saying 'protect Atlanta' or something."

Orlando cocked his head. "But I already know that!" Everybody stared at him. He stared back. "What? The oracle said so himself."

"Oh yeah, you visited the oracle," Odie remembered.

Jay was looked worriedly at everybody again. "We're supposed to protect Atlanta? But she doesn't need protection, why should we?"

"I don't know," Orlando admitted. "The oracle wasn't too keen on telling me for some reason. He said it'll enrage somebody." He gave them all a weak smile.

A sudden idea popped into Jay's head. It was insane but it was a good way to watch over Atlanta. "Ok, listen Orlando," He said. "There might actually be a way to watch over Atlanta without being to suspicious."

Orlando blanked. "Like?"

"Can you become Atlanta's dance partner for tomorrow's Valentine Dance?"

Odie and Neil perked; Herry gaped at Jay and Orlando's skin paled. "What? Why?"

"If we're going to protect Atlanta, this is the only way to watch over her without much suspicion." Jay explained. "And anyways, Atlanta's always liked you so she probably won't reject."

"One problem, Jay," Orlando said grimly. "Atlanta's still mourning over Archie's death, how is she going to think about dances? I can't even believe you're talking about dances!"

"Me neither," Odie agreed.

"It's our only hope for now, Orlando." Jay said.

Orlando thought for a while. The whole group held their breath as he considered. "Ok," He relented. "But I still don't think she'll say 'yes'."

"Just try it, buddy," Odie encouraged Orlando.

"Ok, I'll give it a shot," Orlando left the room.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Atlanta was crying in the lap of Theresa's while Theresa herself also leaked some tears. "It's ok; we'll get Archie back-"

"No we won't," Atlanta cried. "He jumped off because he's depressed. I don't think Archie wants to come back, Theresa."

Theresa sighed, knowing Atlanta was right. Someone knocked on the door and entered. It was Orlando.

"Um, hey," He smiled shakily at the pair. "Can I sit Atlanta?" The red head lifted her red puffed up face and nodded, wiping away her tears. "Thanks," Orlando said. He sort of looked at Theresa with a cocked head. "Could you leave for a moment? Jay and the others will fill you in on what's going on."

Theresa managed a smile. "Ok, that's fine," She got up and left Atlanta's room.

"Atlanta," Orlando started but she just continued to cry even though she stopped for a while. He swallowed and began again. "Hey Atlanta, I know Archie was a good friend. And I'm sorry," Here Orlando paused, stalling for some time to think about his next words.

Atlanta sniffled and formed a weak smile. "It's ok; he's probably having fun eating grilled cheese in Elysium fields somewhere."

Orlando laughed a little. "Hey listen, tomorrow's the 1st Valentine Dance so I was wondering if you want to go with me to, you know, get your mind off Archie's death."

He braced for the rejection but Atlanta just brushed away another tear and this time actually smiled. "That's cool, are you a bad dancer?" She teased.

"I can move my feet, does that count?" Orlando asked.

"No," Atlanta said stubbornly. They stared at each other and giggled.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Apollo was sitting by the fireplace, staring at its depth. "Who is Orlando?" This was a question he was pondering for some time and couldn't find the answer. Sure he claims that he's the descendant of Orpheus but Apollo wouldn't hate somebody who was related to his son…or would he…

"Aargh, so many questions," Apollo tugged at his hair, speaking in his accent. "He seems to be charming Atlanta _and _Artemis at the same time! Now that's impossible!" He kicked a footstool and stubbed his toe. "Ouch!"

Muttering darkly, Apollo stood up grouchily and marched around the room. "How could Orlando charm Artemis? This is insane! The only two people who managed to charm Artemis was him and…"

Apollo stopped; the truth was crashing down on him like thunder. "…him." He finished, astonished. "No!" He gasped. "Cronus couldn't…no…he can't be…no…how could he…no-"

"-yes!" A rough voice whispered sharply from behind. Apollo turned around in surprise and a leather bag was pulled over him.

"Release me, you fiend!" Apollo roared from the bag. The giant just cackled and left with the bag swung over his shoulders. Apollo continued to yell and squirm, jabbing everywhere and making a racket.

"No, this won't work; you'll wake up the whole city." The giant sneered and without warning, he punched viciously into Apollo's large belly. The god squeaked and stopped moving. "You don't know just how long I've wanted to do that…" The giant rushed off with his victim in the bag.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**So, any guesses on who this giant is? Tell me through your reviews, not by email.**


	12. Dance Stress

_Dance Stress_

The next morning was the Valentine Dance………and Odie, Herry, Jay, Neil and Theresa _still _didn't have a date yet!

"Ok, this is getting insane, just go and ask Theresa to the dance, it'll be fine." Neil chanted on and on under his breath.

Herry, meanwhile, had also decided to go ask Theresa out. "I mean, come on, who else would I go out with?" He muttered out loud.

Jay was sweating due to pressure of asking Theresa. "Ok, if I was in Brad Pitt's shoes and went to ask Ther-Aargh! Why does it have to be Brad Pitt's shoes! Ok, if I was in Odie's shoes-oh wait, that won't work! If I was in Herry's shoes-hm, what size are Herry's shoes? DO-NOT-GET-OFF-TOPIC! Ok, if I was in Archie's shoes…my first instinct would probably be to ask Atlanta out. Oh, just go and ask Theresa!"

Odie was stressing out in the school hallway. "'Hi Theresa, I was wondering if you want to be my dance partner for the Valentine Dance.' That will have to do." He slammed his locker shut and looked for Theresa.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Come on, Atlanta, I'm serious," Theresa said the next morning. "I really need a partner for the dance tonight."

"Ok, ok, I'm being serious, I'm being serious," Atlanta wiped some tears from her eyes after laughing and said. "Well, we can use one tactic to help figure out who you _don't_ want to dance with."

Theresa blanked. "Like?"

"Grouping," Atlanta snatched a piece of paper, got out a pen and started scribbling furiously. "Ok, so we know there are cliques around this school. By checking each group's status, we can weed out the unwanted people."

"Hey, good thinking," Theresa cried.

Atlanta smiled and wrote down two words. Theresa leaned over eagerly to see what she'd written. "'Cool People'?"

"Yup," Atlanta smiled triumphantly. "A lot of the girls here really want cool guys as their dates. I'm sure one of them would do."

Theresa shook her head glumly. "That won't work; the cool guys are holding reserved tickets to see the new rock show in town tonight and tomorrow."

Atlanta wrinkled her nose. "Every single one?"

"Every single one," Theresa nodded.

The fiery red head shrugged her shoulders and continued. "Well, we have the jocks-"

"Scratch that one out," Theresa interrupted. "All of them have already got a girlfriend."

"So? Steal one!"

Theresa laughed. "Atlanta, I'm not here to be a criminal, I just need a boy. Besides, their girlfriends are, like, World's Miss. Beautiful."

"Ok," Atlanta drew a line through the word. "I suppose there's the optimistic group."

"You mean the sunny, cheery, We-are-family people?" Theresa made a face. "I'll only consider one of them when the day after tomorrow comes."

Atlanta cocked her head. "But the dances are tonight and tomorrow."

"Exactly!"

Atlanta laughed and said. "Well, how about…the nerds? I mean, some of them are pretty cool…"

Theresa suddenly imagined herself dancing with a bucktooth red haired boy with huge round glasses. "I don't think so." She shook her head weakly. "And anyways, most of them are on a debating trip out of town. They won't be back until next week."

"Alright, bad idea," Atlanta scribbled it off the chart. "There are always fashion experts,"

"Fashion experts? Would that include Goths?" Theresa asked. Atlanta nodded. "Pass, I don't go out with guys that wear extremes."

Atlanta sighed and blotted out the category. "Oooook, how about…lunatics?"

"Luna-pardon?" Theresa demanded. "I am not falling in love with somebody who believes in monsters underneath beds!"

"Another one down," Atlanta crossed it out. "Ok, I wouldn't normally suggest this but time is getting short."

Theresa didn't see where this was going. "Which group are you suggesting?"

Atlanta hesitated. "Snobby boys,"

Theresa shook her head, her hair swinging side to side. "Snobs are not my type; they're so-so-so-"

"Uptight?" Atlanta suggested. Theresa nodded.

"And they think they're always right," Theresa added.

"That's why they're called snobby," Atlanta reasoned. "Wait, I've got it," She snapped her fingers. "Every once in a while, we see them on TV so why not have one?"

"Who are you talking about?" Theresa asked, confused.

The red head grinned devilishly. "Bad boys!"

Theresa laughed, shaking her head. "Come on, Atlanta. I can't dance with a criminal; do you know how that's going to look on my reputation?"

Atlanta groaned and crossed that one out too. "Theresa, you've got to work with me! The only category left is, well, _Neil!_"

Theresa laughed again. "Yeah, Neil definitely deserves a category of his own!"

"But Neil's not going to work because, well, you know why, don't you?" Atlanta asked.

A thought suddenly occurred in Theresa's head. It was completely crazy but she was getting desperate. "I'll meet you after lunch, ok Atlanta?"

She raced off with Atlanta in a middle of a sentence. "Hey, wait a second, we've haven't talked about Jay yet! He's perfect!" She shouted excitedly and looked around. "Theresa? Theresa?"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Odie spotted Theresa hurrying down the hall. "Hey Theresa!" He called out.

The teenager turned around and headed towards Odie's direction. "Hi Odie,"

"Hi," Odie suddenly forgot the line he was rehearsing so many times. "Um, well, heh, you see, Theresa-" Theresa was standing in front of Odie, waiting for him to speak. Odie took a deep breath and said. "Um, Theresa?"

"Yeah?" She waited for him to continue.

"I-I, well, I was wondering if, um, you want, uh-" Odie stammered, his eyes darting around. Theresa just stood there, puzzled. "I was wondering if you want…some coffee."

"No thanks, Odie," Theresa replied. "I don't drink a lot of coffee."

"Oh, right, no problem," Odie stepped aside and waited for Theresa to disappear around the corner before bursting out. "Coffee? Smooth move, Odie!"

During lunch time, Atlanta was informing Jay about Theresa. "No, Theresa doesn't have a date."

Suddenly, Neil bounded over to their table, excitement clearly showing on his face. "Guess what? Theresa just asked me to the dance!"

This silenced everybody. Jay, completely stony-faced, looked at Atlanta who was also surprised. "Well, Theresa didn't have a date." She joked weakly.

Jay rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "I suppose she was rather desperate for one because she was in a huge hurry and everything-" Neil continued rambling on and on and on about this and he only stopped when Odie came.

"Hi guys," He greeted them, bringing a tray of food with him. "So, who's got a date for today's dance?"

Atlanta raised her hand, biting into her tuna sandwich. Neil also raised his hand. Suddenly, Theresa came out of nowhere, bringing a tray of food with her as well. "I've got a date for tonight." She announced happily and plopped her tray down. "Now I don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Who are you going with?" Odie asked, interested. He had decided at the last minute who he'd really dance with; Odie no longer desired Theresa (**A/N: which is a good thing because she's already got so many lovers**).

"Neil," Theresa answered without hesitation.

Odie choked on his juice and gasped. "What? You-you're going with-you guys are-Neil?"

"Yeah, Neil," Theresa said. Atlanta was looked at Theresa in disbelief and Odie was still gawping at her and Neil. Jay's expression was hard to tell because he turned around and started staring at a bit of dirt on the floor but judging from what Odie knew Jay was probably upset by this.

Atlanta got up, pushed her tray aside and started walking briskly to the door, tugging on Theresa's red tank top.

Once they were outside, Atlanta blew her head. "NEIL? WHY DID YOU CHOOSE NEIL? THAT COULD EASILY GO DOWN AS THE WORLD'S DUMBEST ACT!"

"Atlanta," Theresa waited for her to finish her shouts. "I was getting desperate, the dance is tonight and right now, I should be worrying about what to wear, not who to dance with."

"But…why Neil?" Atlanta asked curiously. "I mean, what has he got that Jay doesn't have?"

"Jay?" Theresa asked blankly.

"Oh cut the nonsense, Atlanta," She muttered to herself loudly and said. "Jay loves you!"

There was a huge, blank silence between the two. Theresa was staring at Atlanta with her mouth slightly opened. "What?"

"Jay loves you!" Atlanta repeated. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was always the first one helping you? Didn't you ever wonder why he always grouped you with him when on missions? Well now you do!" She cried out triumphantly.

Theresa could not speak. She just hung there, too flabbergast with the information. Atlanta was looking at Theresa, waiting for her to speak. "Hello? Theresa? Have you died on me or something?"

"I have to go," Theresa said quickly and went back into the lunch hall. Atlanta was about to go in when Orlando came.

"Atlanta!" He cried joyously and ran towards her. "Hi, anything new going on?"

Atlanta gave him a grim expression. "Theresa had just made the stupidest mistake ever! She asked out Neil," She explained to Orlando's blank expression.

"Ooooooh," Orlando nodded. "Hey listen," He lowered his voice. "My mom asked me to run an errand for her so I'm going to be 10 minutes late for the dance tonight. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Atlanta replied.

Orlando smiled and gave her the thumbs up. "Thanks, now I've got to hand in an assignment to our Social Studies teacher. See you," He waved and ran off.

Atlanta waved back, suddenly feeling remorseful of Archie's death. She remembered one time where Archie had to hand in an English report and dashed off, waving to Atlanta. Her eyes started welling up again and she hurried to the bathroom, muttering "Stupid tears".

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Jay! _Jay!_"

Jay pretended he couldn't hear Theresa calling out his name as he shoved his tray onto the tray rack, not feeling very hungry. Theresa, breathless, ran up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Jay," She repeated, out of breath. "Can we, you know, talk?"

Unable to think of an excuse (was it because of his upset mood), he nodded. They walked off to a far corner, away from eavesdroppers. Theresa turned around and just stood there, unsure on how she was going to say what was on her mind.

"Um, Jay," She started, and then stopped. Jay what? Theresa thought, panicking. Jay was standing there with a waiting expression, his eyes clearly showing small amounts of pain in them. "Listen, about Neil, I know that was a tacky choice but, well," She lowered her voice so much Jay had to strain to hear them. "I was getting pretty desperate."

"Don't worry about it," Jay tried to throw off the situation. "I'll find someone."

"I know you will, Jay," Theresa giggled, glancing over his shoulder. There were a group of girls standing behind them a couple of feet away, whispering excitedly and shooting swooning glances at Jay's back. "But I still feel kind of bad. And, well, I want to make it up to you."

Jay stood there for a while, thinking. Then he smiled. "Are you dancing with somebody on the 2nd one?" He asked.

Theresa smiled back. "Wear something nice, ok?" She walked off, suddenly so light-headed.

The brown haired teenager stared ahead at Theresa's back, lost in thought. Then he shook himself out of it and glanced at the group behind him. They were still watching him. Jay saw a short blond haired girl wearing a green tube top and one of the shortest miniskirts he'd ever seen.

He steeled himself and walked cautiously to the girls. They now stopped talking, their eyes on him. "Er, hi-" Jay started but then, all of the girls shrieked in delight and scampered off, shooting looks at him from behind.

Jay found this rather weird. "Um, ok," He shrugged and looked for another girl. A tanned, pink haired girl stood in a cotton white shirt and navy shorts. She was acting totally oblivious to Jay's staring yet her green eyes flickered onto him once in a while.

"Ok, in love or not in love, this girl had better not run off." Jay grumbled to himself and approached the girl. "Er, hi," He greeted her. She turned her head around. Jay was surprised to find such iciness in those pupils. They seemed pretty warm from a farther distance. "I'm Jay," He extended a hand.

She took it. "Caracara," Her eyes did not thaw.

"Um, nice name," Jay attempted a smile. "Well, I really need a date for the dance tonight so is it ok if you'll go with me?"

Caracara first looked Jay over before answering sharply. "That seems ok,"

"Great," Jay breathed out a sigh of relief. "Then I guess I'll see you tonight." He quickly walked away, trying to put a good distance between those frosty eyes and her sharp mouth.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

It was stormy for miles and miles. A 900 meter cliff sat hovering over the middle of the sea. Great waves crashed onto the surface, threatening to break the cliff and lightning cracked menacing in the cloudy sky. At the very top of the cliff perched a wooden cross, bearing a pitiful, overweight god, whimpering in the cold rain.

"Having fun?" A sinister figure smirked at Apollo, tied up so tightly that the rope cut into his skin. Apollo, too cold and miserable to speak, only moaned through chattering teeth.

The giant stepped out of the dark and stared at the god with eyes full of hatred, coldness and just a flash of pity. "You know, it didn't have to be like this. If only you didn't interfere, you wouldn't be in this state, Apollo."

Apollo didn't respond but just sunk his chin down, his eyes closed. The giant stared at him a bit more, hatred has fluttered out of his eyes and now they only bore coldness and pity.

"Well done," Cronus appeared, clapped the giant on the shoulder. Scowling, the giant pushed his hand out of the way. Cronus didn't seem to notice.

"When will your plan be set into motion?" The giant asked.

Cronus paused a bit, thinking. "Perhaps right in the middle of the party. After all, we do need time to block the exits."

"I'm not included; I've got better things to do." The giant strode to the edge of the cliff, watching the waves roaring in the storm.

"What are you going to do?" Apollo chattered through frozen lips, stammering horribly.

"Oh, that," Cronus laughed menacing, his voice even audible over the crack of a lightning bolt. The giant, however, didn't laugh. His eyes were no longer cold but completely blank; maybe even a slight dash of pity showed for the God of Sun. "It seems that the lovers at the Valentine Dance will be receiving a surprise. A big surprise," He emphasised on the word "big".

Apollo didn't even show emotion on his face. He just lowered his head again, his face completely miserable once more. Unable to stand looking at him, the giant continued to gaze at the waters.

"Well, I'll be off, still plenty of stuff to do." Cronus created a portal in midair and was about to step into it when he remembered and turned around. "Oh and make sure you keep an eye on my son. I don't want anything fishy to happen." He jerked his thumb at Apollo and walked through his portal.

The giant cast a glance at Apollo again. "So pathetic," He kicked it in the stomach. Apollo whimpered and hutched up in pain. The giant turned around and stared into the sea. "Soon the storm will rise and crush this rock." He turned around and grinned. "Well, if I can't kill you, then I can at least damage you."

He continued to stare into the waters. "Wait a minute," He narrowed his eyes. The giant cursed underneath his breath. _"Her!"_ Apollo lifted his head up and looked but couldn't see much. "Well, it's too late to get Cronus, I can't leave here. I'll just have to deal with this myself."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Far off, much too far off to see, in a damp little cave, there was a small flicker of light.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Ok, so the beginning was suckish and the ending had too many narrations. I'm sorry for this, everybody! But I swear, the juicy stuff is in the next chapter (so please don't throw tomatos at me yet!).  
**


End file.
